


Finding You was a Blessing

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dating, Embry Call Has a Sister, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imprinting, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Mates, Mild Language, Sexual Tension, Stolen Kiss, They Say Fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: Before joining the pack, Paul Lahote was the school’s popular asshole. He thought he was too cool to be nice. But after the shift, he receives a slap to the face when he imprints on Kaya Call—Embry’s sister who he was never nice to.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this? I have no idea other than there are not enough Paul/reader Paul/Original Female Character fics out there. I haven’t read any Twilight fics in years but with the announcement of Midnight Sun I decided to finally read Life and Death, which drove me to fanfictions about my fav ships and reminded me of the crush I had on Paul and back when the movies came out. So I tried reading Paul fanfictions only to find that there are a little to none. So here I am.

Kaya shut her locker after grabbing her math textbook and headed to class, turning on the hallway only to be smacked to the ground when someone bumped into her. She looked up in shock and annoyance only to be met with rolling eyes. 

“Watch it,” Paul Lahote snapped, rearranging the strap of his backpack before walking away.

Kaya ignored the snickers of witnessing students and grabbed her book before getting up. Her brother was walking in her direction, looking amused. “Why are you on the ground just now?”

“Tying my fucking shoes,” she snapped.

Embry frowned in confusion. “Why do you need to sit down on the dirty ground to tie your shoes.”

The youngest Call sibling rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot. Go to class, you had three tardies this week and it’s only Wednesday.”

Kaya walked away from her brother, her annoyance at Paul Lahote returning when she spotted her gossiping girlfriend outside Mr. Harrison’s classroom. Her lipgloss was so brought it reflected the hallways lights and she giggled with her friends. “I’m telling you, when I kiss his neck it gets him all worked out.”

Rolling her eyes again, Kaya passed by them and found her seat in class. Paul Lahote was a meathead and an asshole. He used to be better back in elementary school. They had gone to the same elementary school and even though they were in different grades they used to play together during recess. He and Embry used to play in the Rez back then. That was back when he was a kid and actually cared about his grades more than being cool. At some point during middle school he stopped talking to her, not that they had ever been super close. 

He had turned into the cool guy come high school and now acted like he was too cool to put effort into school and act like a decent human being. He was one of the cool guys, with the pretty girlfriend and the bad boy attitude. He had been suspended twice for getting into fist fights. 

Paul Lahote was an idiot and Kaya was stupid for having a crush on him.

Rebecca and her friends walked into class just before the tardy bell rang. Mr. Harrison started class, telling them to take out their notes.

Kaya was packing her things once Mr. Harrison dismissed the class after the bell, advising them to start studying for the test they had in two weeks rather than cramming the night before. Kaya swung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed the heavy textbook, but before she could head out Mr. Harrison called her.

“Miss Call,” Mr. Harrison smiled at her, a smile that Kaya associated with asking for favors, she internally groaned. “As you know, the quarter test is coming up soon and while I know you will have no trouble, I was wondering if you could spare some time to help one of your classmates.” 

Kaya pursed her lips. It was not the first time she had been asked to tutor other classmates. It was not that she was the only smart student capable of doing it, but she was the only one with free time after school as she was not in any clubs. 

“It will—“

“Look good in my college applications,” she finished her for him. “Who is it?”

“Rebbeca Reed.”

Kaya groaned. “She’s a cheerleader. I am not going to wait for her practice to end to tutor her. I have a life.”

Her life included going home, doing house chores, making dinner and playing video games with her brother or binge watching shows.

“She doesn’t have practice on Mondays and practice starts later on Wednesdays.” 

Kaya shook her head. “Mr. Harrison, I doubt twice a week will be enough for Rebecca to learn a thing.”

Mr. Harrison looked like he completely agreed but did not want to comment on the girl’s lack of intelligence. “I was hoping you two could work it out. Maybe during lunch?”

The girl sighed. It was not like she had anything better to do and it would be as a review for her before the test. “Fine, but she better put some effort or I’m out.”

“Thank you Miss Call.”

He did not have to write her a slip because English was only three classrooms down and she made it before the tardy bell. She put her math textbook under the table and took out her worn Shakespeare book and her essay.

….

Kaya didn’t know how Rebecca had her number, but when she checked her phone after the bell rang she had a text from her telling her that she would be waiting in the library. Sending a quick text to Embry, Kaya walked to the library, carrying the heavy textbook with her.

The library was almost empty, save from a few students using the computers or sitting on the tables to work on homework. Rebecca was easy to spot, not because there weren’t many students, but because she was not alone. Paul Lahote sat next to her, his arm around her as she whispered in her ear and she giggled. Kaya pursed her lips, closing her eyes for a second before walking over and dropping the textbook on the table, starting both.

“I didn’t know I would be tutoring two people,” she deadpanned, sitting down across them. 

“I’m not here for tutoring,” Paul said flatly. “I’m just keeping company.”

Kaya ignored his glare and pulled out her notebook. “This isn’t tutoring,” said Rebecca, “you’re just helping me study.”

Kaya closed her eyes, giving her a second to breathe. This was going to be worse than she anticipated. Opening her eyes and letting out a sigh, she tied her long brown hair in a high bun and opened the textbook to the corresponding chapter. “Did you bring your textbook?” 

Rebecca blinked, looking at the table and then at her back. “Oh, was I supposed to?” Kaya gave her a look. “I can go get it.”

“No,” the brunette said flatly. “We’ll do with mine, but remember to bring it next time.”

Kaya ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled down three equations that involved the formula they had learned in that chapter. She slid the paper over to Rebecca. “Try solving these using this formula,” she pointed at the textbook. 

The light haired girl nodded and studied the problems and the textbook page. Kaya watched her do the first step, absently playing with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck, it was a habit of hers. She watched Rebecca try to solve the problem incorrectly, but at least she realized it was wrong and erased it to start again. 

Kaya felt someone staring and as she moved her gaze away from the sheet of paper Rebecca was working one, she was started to find Paul looking at her. At first he did not realize he had been caught because he was staring at the hand curling her short hairs between her fingers. 

When he finally realized she was looking back at him, he seemed startled to be caught but quickly recovered and glared at her. He brought his hand to Rebecca’s hair, brushing it behind her ear and making her giggle. 

Kaya looked away, feeling flushed and annoyed. She turned her attention back to the unsolved problems. 

“I’ll solve the first one,” she said, her voice a little gruff. “Pay attention and write notes so that you remember how to do it.”

Rebecca nodded, grabbing her pencil again and staring down at the paper as Kaya started to solve it, explaining each step. Paul started caressing Rebecca’s neck and the girl’s attention started to shift. 

Kaya gritted her teeth and raised her voice a little as she finished the last two steps. “Do the next one,” she gritted out.

Rebecca nodded her head, eyes on the paper. She did the first step, but then Paul started sliding his hand down her back and when Kaya sent a glare his way she almost choked on her own spit. Paul was staring at her with a smirk. 

“Lahote, can you keep your dick in your pants for forty minutes?” she snapped.

Paul let out a snicker, like it was what he had been waiting for—he wanted to get a reaction out of her. 

Rebecca flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Don’t be dramatic Kaya.”

“I am here to help you study, not watch you two have a moment.” She snapped.

“Fine,” Paul raised his hands in mock surrender, but the smirk persisted.

Over the next twenty minutes, Kaya helped Rebecca solve the problems until she finally managed to solve one all on her own. It was during the last ten minutes of their tutoring session that Paul started up again. He put his phone—what had kept him entertained—on the table and started playing with Rebecca’s hair again, his fingers brushing the nape of her neck and down her shoulders, making the girl shiver.

Kaya balled her hands in a fist, glaring at the meathead while he smirked back at her. 

“Kaya?” Embry was calling for her from the door. Simone shushed him but he ignored them, spotting her. “Let’s go home, I’m hungry.”

Kaya made a mental note to put twice the usual portion of food on her brother’s plate when they went home. She had never been more thankful for his tackles interruptions. With delight, she slapped the textbook shit and put her things away. 

“Text me when you want to do this again,” she told Rebecca. “But let me know beforehand not a class period before the end of the day. And,” she glared at Paul. “Come alone. I’m not putting up with this again.”

Embry gave her a questioning look when she turned around. She rolled her eyes and made him carry the math textbook for her. 

“Were you tutoring Lahote too?” He asked when they stopped at her locker.

“No,” she said flatly. “He was just there to distract Rebecca. He’s an asshole.”

“You should’ve dated him in middle school,” said Embry as he shoved her book in the locker.

“What?” She gave her an incredulous look, not bothering to fix her locker and simply shutting it.

“I’m pretty sure he used to like you in middle school,” he shrugged. “Maybe if you had dated him, he would have turned out better.”

Kaya snorted, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. “I have made you watch too many romance movies.”

Embry grinned, throwing his arm around her as they walked out of the school towards his beat up car. “I wouldn’t have let you date him anyways.” 

The younger Call rolled her eyes.


	2. The Look of His eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul stops showing up to school after a fight. No one knows if he finally got expelled or if he simply decided to stop showing up. When the town is blessing with a sunny day, the Rez teens head to the beach. Paul Lahote is there and when Kaya’s eyes meet his they can’t seem to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating the same day I posted chapter one because it was just an introduction

Rebecca got a sixty four in the test, which was way better than her average fourty. Ms. Harrison thanked her and so did the girl in question. However, she had not been very enthusiastic about it because the day the scores had been passed back, Paul got suspended after beating some poor guy during lunch. Everyone thought he had probably been suspended again since some students saw him leave the school after an hour of behind in the principal’s office. 

Kaya had seen the fight and she had felt terrified. Paul’s body was shaking in anger and she couldn’t even remember how the fight had started. All she could remember was Paul pounding the guy’s face bloody. 

Embry had even gone to find her and pulled her aside because the fight had happened close to the table she had been sitting. 

The school talked about the fight all week and expected Paul to come back after a fourteen day suspension, but he didn’t. Two weeks after the fight Kaya had heard Rebecca crying to her friends that Paul had broken up with her over text. 

A month later, he had not returned and Rebecca was dating someone else. 

….

It was a rare sunny day and Kaya was not wasting it. She put on a pair of shorts and an oversized tee over a one piece bathing suit. 

“You better not be wearing a bikini under that,” said Embry as he threw the bag of snacks in the back seat of his car. 

“Fuck off, I’m not.”

There were several people at the beach, eating, laughing and going in and out of the cold water of La Push beach. Emma and her boyfriend Keith were already there. 

Kaya ran to her friends, leaving Embry to carry all their things. “The water is not that bad,” said Emma, obviously lying. “Get in.”

Kaya took off her shorts and shirt, dropping them in the sand and running off to join her in the cold water.

“I told you not to wear a bikini!”Embry shouted after her, unceremoniously dropping their things over she clothes.

“It’s not a bikini, stupid!”

“It’s a once piece swimsuit!” Emma called over Kaya’s shierks as her skin made contact with the cold water. 

Emma was wearing the same swimsuit but while Kaya’s was royal blue, hers was pink. Embry scowled. “She still looks naked.”

Kaya rolled her eyes and flicked him off. Her brother removed his shirt and ran into the water after her. She squealed and hid behind Emma, who yelled at Keith to protect her. They fooled around in the water until their lips started turning blue.

Embry hit her with a towel on the face when they got out of the water, while Keith made a show of drying Emma’s hair. Kaya rolled her eyes at the couple.

“What chips did you bring?” Kaya asked, wrapping the towel around her body and looking through her tote bag to pull out her comb. 

It was a rule between Emma and Kaya. If they were going to the pool or the beach, one needed to bring a comb so their heads wouldn’t look like a bird’s nests.

“Sour cream and onion, barbecue—“

“So the ones I don’t like,” she interrupted.

“That’s what we had,” he shrugged.

Kaya pouted and handed the brush to Emma when she was done, who had the same disappointed expression.

“Hey dude,” Jared Cameron walked towards them. Embry fist bumped him. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Can’t let a sunny day pass,” said Embry.

“We’re making hotdogs and hamburgers,” he pointed his chin at the group of guys far off the sand, sitting around logs next to a small grill. “Let’s go.”

“Cool.”

Embry followed after Jared and Emma never missed out on free food so Kaya didn’t have a choice but to go after them. She didn’t dislike Jared. He and Embry used to play a lot when they were kids and stayed friends all the way to high school. 

That was until Jared started pulling away and in the blink of an eye he was one of Sam’s boys and rarely had time for school or friends. 

Emily and Sam were in charge of the grill, turning burgers and hotdogs. Keith told Emma to sit while he went to get food. Kaya sat next to her in the driftwood in front of Jacob Black and Quil Ateara—they were talking about cars. 

“Is that Paul Lahote?” Emma gasped, shaking her arm so suddenly Kaya almost slipped into the sand. 

She followed her line of sight and she felt the oxygen leave her lungs because yes, Paul Lahote was standing next to Sam but he looked different. He had always been tall and built, but his muscles had doubled and he looked huge. 

“He’s one of Sam’s now,” Jacob scoffed. 

Kaya’s eyes landed on the tattoo that now marked his shoulder, the same tattoo Sam and Jared had. Embry and Keith returned before Kaya had more time to gawk at the tattoo and his tanned bare muscles. 

Embry sat down in the sand in front of her, biting down on a burger. Keith handed a plate to Emma, who preferred hotdogs, and held a plate with two hamburgers for himself. 

Kaya reached for a hotdog on Embry’s plate but he moved it out of reach. “Get your own,” he choked out through his mouthful.

“You’re the fucking worst,” she gasped at him.

Quil and Jacob snickered, but quickly stopped when she glared at the younger pair. “Uh, you want a burger?” Keith offered. 

“It’s fine,” she shook her head. “I’ll get my own.”

She left the towel on her spot and got up, making sure to step on Embry’s foot as she did, and headed over to the grill. Kaya felt a little nervous as she approached, eyes low so she wouldn’t embarrass herself if her eyes lingered on Paul’s bare chest. She didn’t even know why she felt nervous to see him after so long. She never had trouble returning the glares and snappy remarks.

“I knew he was going to eat it all,” Emily sighed as she saw her approach. Sam looked up from the grill and nodded at her in acknowledgment. Kaya nodded back.

“My brother is a pig,” she replied.

“Hotdog or burger?” Emily asked.

“Hotdog please,” she said politely.

Kaya’s hands were sweating, she could feel Paul staring at her. She needed to say something, but what? Ask if he was going back to school? Ask if he had finally been expelled? Definitely not. Is not like she cared. But it was also rude to flat out ignore him. So she decided to simply give him a look and a nod, keep it simple like Sam. 

That was what she intended. But the moment she lifted her gaze, their eyes locked and Kaya felt a pull at her chest. The pupils of his eyes were catching the setting sun. His brown eyes widened and Kaya could almost see her own face in them. Paul didn’t take his eyes off her, and the wave of emotions coursing through them made Kaya shiver. 

Paul looked away abruptly, his body shaking. Sam was at his side so suddenly, Kaya hadn't even seen him move. Paul followed Sam away from them without another look back. 

Kaya stood frozen on the spot, staring after them, her skin burning. Emily patted her shoulder. “Are you okay?” She looked concerned.

“What—what was that?”

Emily looked conflicted, then shook her head and gave her a comforting smile. “He might have eaten too much.”

She was lying, it was clear as water. Kaya stepped back. “I'm not hungry anymore, but thanks for feeding my idiot brother.”

It looked like Emily wanted to say something, but in the end she just nodded and smiled. Kaya went back to her friends and brother, who had already devoured everything on his plate. “Let’s go,” she said.

He almost snapped his neck turning to her. “What, did they run out of food?”

“I’m not hungry anymore, let’s go,” she repeated.

“Are you mad because I didn’t bring you any?” He actually looked guilty.

Kaya shook her head. “It’s cold. I want to go home.”

“That’s why I told you not to wear a bikini,” he tried to joke.

“Dude that’s not a bikini,” Quil supplied.

Embry glared at him. 

“Embry let’s just go,” she said. She glanced at the spot where Paul had been standing. He and Sam weren’t back yet. 

“Did something happen?” Emma asked, concerned by her friend’s urgency to leave.

“I don’t know,” she hadn’t meant to say that, but it came out before she could stop it. She had no idea what had happened back there. 

“Where did Paul and Sam go?” Jacob mused.

Her brother stood up and glanced over. “Did Paul do something?”

“It’s nothing,” she grabbed her towel. “He looked at me weird.”

_ He looked at me in a way no one has ever looked at me before. His eyes made my body feel things that I can’t explain. His gaze made my body lit on fire and I don't know what that means. _

“See you at school,” she told Emma and Keith and went to get her clothes. Embry followed after her. 

Her legs easily slipped into her shorts and when she pulled her shirt over her head her body froze. Paul and Sam were back. Sam was kissing Emily on the lips, but what had made her stop was Paul’s intense stare. Embry caught the two staring and frowned.

“What’s his problem?” He scowled, starting towards him.

Kaya pulled him back. “Let’s just go. He didn’t do anything.”

She handed him their bags as she picked up their towels and his shirt. “He keeps fucking staring at you,” Embry growled. “Are you sure he didn’t do anything?”

“He didn’t,” she repeated.

Embry pushed her at his other side so that she was out of Paul’s line of sight. Only then did he seem to notice her brother’s presence. He glared back. Fuck. Embry growled and tried to start toward him again but Kaya got in his way.

“Stop acting like a brute,” she hissed, dumping everything on his arms to keep them busy. She pushed him towards the parking space, freeing up one hand to give Paul the middle finger. Stonic, serious Sam spat out the burger he was chewing and most infuriating of all, Paul smiled. It was not his usual arrogant smirk, it was a genuine amused smile. 

That night, Kaya twisted and turned on her bed, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her he’s she saw a clear picture of Paul Lahote’s eyes. His eyes filled with emotions as he stared at her. It made her shiver every time. 

Paul Lahote had never looked at her like that. In fact, she had never seen as much as a fraction of emotion in his eyes. The meathead’s emotions ranged from anger to arrogance. Even when he was dating Rebecca, everyone knew there was no love in that relationship. It was hormones. Besides, they had only dated for about three weeks. During that short time, Kaya had never seen him look at Rebecca that way.

Kaya let out a frustrated sigh. She had been flooded by so many feelings when he looked at her and she couldn’t begin to understand half of them. 

“It doesn’t matter what that was,” she whispered to herself. “Paul Lahote is an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!
> 
> 1\. Embry hasn’t shifted yet so he knows nothing about the pack and imprinting.
> 
> 2\. I don’t have a clear timeline so don’t expect me to mention clear cannon dates or events 
> 
> 3\. Jacob is a freshman here and Kaya is a sophomore. Embry is a junior and Paul a senior. 
> 
> If I remember correctly Jacob was like a sophomore when he shifted for the first time? I think?? I can’t remember clearly. And since Bella moved to Forks around the middle of the school year, this is before she arrived because this fic starts at the beginning of Kaya’s sophomore year


	3. Rain

Kaya sat outside the porch after her mother left to work, it was still early and she was not a natural early riser, but she couldn’t go back to sleep. Embry was snoring loudly in his room and would be for at least two more hours. The youngest Call debated over making breakfast for herself or waiting until her brother woke up. She wasn’t particularly hungry but it was also too early for her body to function and start on house chores. Her mental debate was interrupted when a passing car stopped a little past her house and backed up. The window was rolled down and Kaya instantly recognized the driver.

“Good morning Kaya,” said Emily with a smile.

“Uh, good morning,” she waved.

“What are you doing up early on a Sunday morning?” 

She shrugged. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

Emily smiled. “Have you had breakfast?”

“Uh, no.”

Her smile widened. “Why don’t you join me then?” Kaya thought it over for a moment and nodded. “I’ll go change, meet you at your place?”

“See you in a bit,” said Emily and drove away.

Kaya went back to her room and changed into a pair of black leggings and a simple long sleeve shirt. She left her hair down as it was, but wore a hair tie on her wrist just in case. She put on her shoes and headed out, grabbing her jacket on the way out. 

Emily’s place was only a seven minute walk from her house but on her way there she started wondering if breakfast at Emily’s would be only them two or if Sam and his little circle would be there. Of course it would be. It was not Emily’s place, it was Sam and Emily’s and his little circle was always around. She almost turned around but it would be straight up rude to not show up after telling Emily she would. 

Kaya mentally screamed at herself for agreeing to this as she knocked on the door, which was wide open.

“Come in!” Emily called. 

She was in front of the stove, cooking in two different pans and starting on another. Kaya quietly hung her jacket and hurried to wash her hands to help her.

“What can I do?” She asked. 

“Oh just sit,” said Emily, “you’re a guest.”

Kaya shook her head and grabbed the tongs and started turning the bacon. A few minutes later, breakfast was ready and as if they had the nose of a dog, the boys poured into the kitchen one after the other. 

Sam was putting on a shirt as they walked in, followed by Jared and Paul. Kaya busied herself with serving the plates and putting on the toast. Emily took the plates to the table as Kaya put a tower of toast on a basket. 

“Boys say hi to Kaya,” Emily scolded as they tried to start eating the moment she set the plates down.

Everyone turned to look at her then and she felt herself blush. Sam nodded at her and Kaya ignored Paul’s presence as she could feel him looking at her. 

“Hey Yaya,” Jared said before stuffing his face with bacon. 

Kaya scoffed. “Don’t call me that.”

Jared grinned.

Embry used to call her that when they were little but Kaya was not a fan of the nickname now. She placed the toast in the center of the table and grabbed her coffee. Everyone was drinking orange juice or milk, but Kaya could not function without caffeine in the morning.

Emily had sat next to Sam and Kaya almost spat out her coffee when she saw where she had put her plate—which was served with a normal portion rather than a mountain of eggs and bacon. Paul arched an eyebrow at her in challenge. Kaya pursed her lips and completely ignored him as she sat down next to him.

“Where’s Embry?” Jared asked, swallowing another bite. 

“Snoring in his room.”

“How is school without me?” Paul suddenly asked.

Kaya actually looked at him. That was a mistake because suddenly she was aware of how close they were, his face was right in front of hers and their knees almost touching under the table. 

The brunette made herself look away from him, refusing to fall into the trick of his eyes. She managed to come up with a one word killer. “Better.”

Jared barked a laugh. Paul kicked him under the table, growling. Emily was trying to hide her smile, taking a sip of orange juice while Sam fixed both boys with a glare. 

Honestly, what answer did he expect? Paul Lahote was an ass, school was much better without him. At least that’s what Kaya told herself, ignoring the feeling of untruth on her tongue.

“Why did you leave early yesterday?” Jared asked with a little smirk.

Kaya froze for a second. Fuck. She felt Paul shift beside her and their knees brushed. Even through the fabric of her leggings, Kaya could feel the heat of his skin. She shivered involuntarily at the shock she felt from the contact and moved her legs aside. 

“I didn’t feel well.” She said, keeping her voice flat.

“Was that it?” Jared teased.

Staring down at her plate, she shrugged, pushing the bacon aside. She was not a fan of bacon, to Embry’s outrage. She preferred sausage. Embry always ate her bacon.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Jared asked, noticing the bacon at the edge of her plate. 

Kaya shook her head. Jared immediately reached for the three strips but before he could grab them, Paul did and shoved them into his mouth, glaring at him.

Emily sighed. “I wish you boys would show some table manners. You think Kaya is going to agree to join us for breakfast again?”

Sam was shaking his head at them. The older one ate as much as they did, but at least he wasn’t shoving the food on his mouth like a pig. Not that Kaya wasn’t used to bad table manners. Embry ate like a pig, but Kaya did not want to make it sound like she would come back again so she said nothing and drank her coffee.

Emily started piling the plates and Kaya immediately got up to help her. She didn’t want to spend another second sitting next to Paul Lahote. She grabbed the toast basket, which was now empty, and started piling the cups but Paul took it from her and carried it to the sink. Kaya gaped at him, wondering if he was trying to help her or if Emily always made the boys help clean up the table. 

Shaking herself out of it, she walked towards the sink to help Emily wash the dishes, moving aside when Paul passed so their bodies wouldn’t touch. Paul held her gaze for a second, then shook his head, pursing his lips as if she had offended him and left with Jared.

…

Kaya was walking home from school, still fuming from her fight with Embry. Garrett Rodes has asked her to Homecoming and her brainless brother had embarrassed her in front of everyone. He had punched a hole in the sign Garrett made and announced that Kaya was in no way going to the dance with him. 

The moment Kaya made it to the Rez, rain started pouring down. She cursed loudly and twice when Jared honked and drove next to her walking figure. 

“Get in the fucking car.” He threw the passenger door open. 

“Fuck off!” She yelled, slamming the door close and walking off. 

Her backpack was in the backseat, so she didn’t have to worry about her books getting wet. There was no way she was getting in the car with Embry. He had humiliated her in front of the whole school. 

Another car stopped in front of her and Kaya immediately recognized it. The passenger window was rolled down and Kaya was surprised to see Jacob.

“Get in.”

Kaya didn’t waste any time. She flicked off Embry one last time and hopped in the back of Emily’s car.

“Bad day for walking,” said Emily as she drove off. 

Emily stopped the car outside her house and they ran in, holding the groceries that had been in the backseat, next to where Kaya had sat. 

Jacob and Kaya stood in the kitchen awkwardly after placing the groceries in the table. “I’ll be right back,” said Emily.

Kaya glanced at the door, hearing heavy steps approaching briefly wondering if Embry was going to drag her home. But it was not Embry. Kaya ignored her leaping heart when a soaking wet Paul Lahote stormed in, his gaze immediately locking on hers.

The brunette was saved by Emily’s return. She handed a towel to Kaya and one to Jacob, quickly running back to get another when she saw Paul hovering at the entrance. 

“Why were you walking in the rain?” Emily asked her when she returned with Paul’s towel. Kaya hoped the question was for Jacob, but then she added, “wasn’t that Embry tailing you on his car?”

“Embry ruined her homecoming date,” Jacob announced, like it was any of business. Kaya glared at him.

“Homecoming?” Emily arched her brows, then curiosity added, “who asked you?”

Kaya ignored Paul’s stare—he had not moved from the door, but she had felt his intense stare the moment Jacob opened his big mouth to rat her out. “Garrett Rodes.”

Emily frowned. “Huh, I don’t think I know him.”

“He always goes out with freshman girls,” Jacob accused. “Kaya was the next victim.”

Kaya rolled her eyes. “If he only dates freshman girls why did he ask me instead of you?”

Jacob scoffed.

“You said yes?” Paul growled, startling her. Even Jacob arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“That’s none of your business,” she bit out.

“Garrett is a dick,” Paul snapped, “he just wants to get in your pants.”

“Again, none of your business,” she snapped back. 

“Paul,” Emily shot him a look.

Kaya handed the towel back. The rain had stopped. “Thank you Emily, I think I’m gonna head home.”

Emily took the towel, a concerned look on her face. Kaya walked out, purposely bumping her shoulder hard against Paul. But the meathead seemed unfazed while Kaya gritted her teeth in pain. She stepped into the mud, her steps quick as she went through the back of the houses, knowing Embry would be waiting for her at the porch. 

Kaya had not even made it to the back when she was pulled back. She yelped at the sudden yank of her arm, glaring at Paul who had followed her out. “What the fuck is your problem?” 

“Don’t go to the dance with Garret Rodes,” he commanded. It was not a suggestion, his tone was an order.

“You’re insane,” she spat. Because there was no other explanation for his actions. Paul Lahote had gone insane. “If not even Embry can tell me what to do, who do you think you are?”

Paul’s body was shaking. He pushed her against the wall of Emily’s house and trapped her between his arms. “If you want to go to that stupid dance so badly I’ll take you.”

Kaya stared at him in shock, her heart was beating so fast she worried it would jump out of her rib cage. There were so many emotions flowing through her at once it was making her body feel hot. Or perhaps the heat was coming out of Paul because when she reached for his arm in an attempt to push him off, his skin was hot under her palm.

That was it. Paul Lahote had a fever, he was hallucinating and acting strange. 

Of all the things or insults that were popping up on her head, Kaya voiced her most stupid thought. “You don’t even go to school anymore.”

“I’m still a student there,” he said. “I have been turning work in.”

Kaya did not let her surprise show, instead she pushed at his chest, desperately trying to get away from him because she was sure that if he inched a little closer he would be able to hear her heartbeat. 

“Let me go,” she hissed, unable to move his buff body at all. “Why do you even care?”

Paul suddenly dropped his arms, but before Kaya could even move, one of his arms was around her waist. He pulled her flush against his body and leaned down to press his lips over hers.

Kaya gasped and Paul took that as an opportunity to lick into her mouth. All logical thoughts melted into pudding inside her head and her body became weak to his touch. Paul Lahote was sucking into her mouth and Kaya was not doing anything about it. His body was hot against hers and the coldness she had been feeling from the rain was quickly warmed by his body heat. 

Paul’s palm was firmly pressed on her lower back and the other was holding her cheek—so big it would have covered her whole face if he hadn’t been kissing her. The inside of his mouth was warm too and the way his tongue was licking inside her mouth was making her legs tremble.

When he pulled away Kaya immediately gasped for air she hadn’t realized she needed. Paul tilted her head up so her eyes wouldn’t stray for him. She smirked at her, thumb caressing her jaw. “So you’ll go to the Homecoming with me?”

Kaya stared up at him, lips swollen red and skin tingling from where he was still touching her. She was still in a daze, her body warm and flushed all over and her rational thoughts turned to mush. 

But rain started to pour down again and as it hit her face, Kaya started blinking and her brain started working again. She stepped back abruptly and Paul wasn’t expecting it because she managed to break free of his hold and bang her head on the wall. 

Paul took a step forward and was greeted by the slap of her palm. Kaya yelped in pain when her palm connected with his big head. The impact hurt her hand more than his cheek because he didn’t even seem to realize he had been hit until she grabbed her hand. He blinked, brows drawing together in a frown. He absently touched his cheek before quickly reaching to grab her hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Kaya emitted a sound between a growl and a squeal in indignation. How the fuck was Paul Lahote asking if she was okay when she was the one who had just slapped him. “Fuck off!”

She tried to shove him away but he wouldn’t bulge and gripped her wrist to inspect her hand. “You’re fine,” he grinned. “Nothing broken.”

“Shut up!” She yanked her hand away. “You’re a fucking asshole Lahote. Wait until I tell Embry—“

Her threat was cut off by his lips hungrily pressing into hers again. Kaya let out a noise of indignation as he pinned her wrists against the wall and kissed her deeply. Her body trembled and she was ashamed that it was out of pleasure rather than disgust. 

Paul took hold of her wrist with one hand only and placed the other at her lower back. He pressed his body closer so that they were touching everywhere and sucked at her tongue. Kaya let out an embarrassing sound and it seemed to incite him more. He let go of her wrists and securely wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up and placing his knee between her legs to hold her up. Kaya moaned, pressing her palms against his chest.

She had never been kissed before, but she heard from Emma that first kisses were not like in the movies. That yes, they were memorable but they were also inexperienced and sloppy. Kaya had never kissed anyone before but this was not sloppy. Paul Lahote was doing all the work and the bastard seemed to have plenty of experience. He was making her lose her mind.

Paul suddenly pulled away and if Kaya hadn’t been supported by the wall she wouldn’t have landed on her ass. 

“What the fuck Lahote?!” 

Fuck. Paul had not pulled away, Embry had yanked him off her. Her brother's anger quickly shook her out of her daze. She stared between the two males, who were glaring daggers at each other. Paul glanced at her and quickly relaxed but her brother was still fuming, hands tight in fists.

Kaya quickly grabbed her brother's arm. She had forgotten it was raining but now that Paul’s body was not hovering over hers she could feel her clothes sticking to her body as raindrops fell like a curtain over them. 

“Let’s go,” she pulled at Embry’s arm. “I left my jacket in your car.”

Embry finally looked at her, the glare he had been aiming at Paul softening when he saw her state. He removed his rain jacket and draped it over her. “Go home. I’ll be right behind you.”

“I’m not stupid,” she eyed Paul. It did not seem like he wanted to fight Embry, but her brother certainly wanted to fight him. “Let’s go home.”

“He was all over you!” Embry shouted. 

Kaya smacked his shoulder. “I can deal with my own shit. Let’s just go.”

“Stay away from my sister,” Embry threatened, glaring at Paul.

The older boy grinned. “I don’t think she wants me to.”

Embry growled and made a jump at him but Kaya put herself in between, almost toppling over with the weight of her brother, but Paul was there in a second, holding her up.

Kaya pushed him away, glaring at him. “I’ll beat your ass myself if you don’t fuck out of here.”

Paul actually laughed, not in a mocking kind of way but more like he found her amusing. “I’ll see you around,” he told her and walked away. 

“What the fuck was that?” Embry demanded. “Why did he have his tongue down your throat?”

Kaya rolled her eyes and stalked off in the direction of their house. 

“Kaya!” He followed after her. “Are you dating him?”

“No!” She hissed, opening their back door. “Why is it unlocked?”

“I knew you were gonna try going in through the back,” scoffed Embry. “Now tell me what the fuck happened.”

“I’m going to shower,” she announced, ignoring his questions. She handed him back the rain jacket and stormed down the hall before he could interrogate her further. How was she supposed to explain what had happened when she didn’t even know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated! Please let me know if you’re finding the story interesting. 
> 
> I think this story will have a lot of time skips because I intend to keep it about 10 chapters only. But I always end up writing more so who knows 😅
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Kaya, trying to be intimidating:“I’ll beat your ass myself if you don’t fuck out of here.”
> 
> Paul, in his head: oh she’s cute when she’s mad
> 
> But he already knew that. That’s why he liked teasing her when he was in school.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya finished a tutoring session and is heading out of school. There is someone waiting for her in the parking lot, it isn’t her brother.

Garrett avoided her in the hallways like the plague but Kaya couldn’t bring herself to care. Five days later everyone had forgotten the incident and had moved on to the latest gossip—a freshman was caught masturbating in the gym closet. Embry had finally let go of the Paul Lahote incident. At least he had stopped asking her about it, but not before listing the reasons she wasn’t allowed to date him. Embry’s reasons were that Paul Lahote was older than her, he was known for his violent temperament, and he was an asshole towards her. Kaya couldn’t deny his reasons were true but all she had been able to think about while she heard Embry rant was the feel of Paul’s lips on hers and the warmth of his skin pressed against her.

It was Friday after school and Kaya was finishing up an hour of tutoring with Rebecca, this time it was English. She was going to have to walk home because Embry was already at the hardware store for his shift. 

“I think that’s all,” she announced. “Just make those corrections in the final draft and you’re good.”

“Thanks Kaya,” Rebecca beamed. “You’re the best!”

Both girls started packing up. Rebecca headed out to the field to wait for her boyfriend’s football practice to end and Kaya headed out the school’s front door. She was looking down at her phone while she walked and almost dropped it when a horn started her. She looked up with her glare ready and was met with a smirk.

Paul was driving his truck through the parking lot, following her slow pace. “Get in.”

“Fuck off.”

“Just get in the car,” he stopped the truck. “I’ll drive you home.”

“What are you even doing here?” She asked.

“I came to drop off some work,” he shrugged. “Are you gonna get in?”

Kaya bit her lip, considering the offer. But the thought of being alone in the car with him made her heart do flips and her cheeks heat up. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Paul let out an irritated sigh and got out of the car. Kaya gasped as he grabbed her hand and walked her to the passenger side. She told herself she didn’t want to go with him but she couldn’t even attempt to resist his hold. Still, she gave him a glare when she sat down. He returned it with a grin and shut the door.

He got in the truck and took off, not giving her a chance to change her mind. Kaya nervously stared out the window. She hadn’t seen Paul after the kiss and five days later he was picking her up from school. Alone.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, eyes on the road.

“What?” 

“I asked if you’re hungry,” he repeated.

“So what if I am?” She frowned. “I’m eating at home.”

Paul shook his head, grinning. “I’m taking you out. It’s a date, Call.”

Kaya stared at her in disbelief. “Are you asking me or are you giving me no choice?” 

Paul smirked and it was infuriatingly hot. He stopped the truck at a diner that was not far from school. “You’re not gonna let me take you on a date?”

Kaya locked her jaw and said nothing. The meathead grinned again and reached out to touch her face, Kaya shivered. “You’re cute.”

The brunette exhaled through her nose, her heart beating fast on her chest. He leaned down and Kaya closed her eyes waiting for the feel of his lips but to her embarrassment she heard the door open. Paul smirked and got out of the car, shutting the door and going around to open hers. 

Kaya opened the door before he could and hopped off the car, embarrassed that she had been waiting for a kiss. They walked into the diner and Paul held the door for her.

They sat down and a waiter took their order. Kaya had been refusing to look at him until the waiter left. That was when she crossed her arms over the table and gave him a suspicious look. “So how long are you going to play this game?”

He arched a single brow. “What game?”

She pursed her lips. The waiter brought their drinks and she thanked her before turning back to him. “The one where you pretend to like me.”

“I’m not pretending.”

Kaya reached for her drink to wash down the knot stuck in her throat. His tone was serious and his eyes were on her. What the fuck.

“I always thought you were pretty,” he said shamelessly. “I just didn’t know how to approach a girl like you.”

Kaya felt her face flush. Paul was scratching the back of his neck, actually feeling a little embarrassed about his last statement. “A girl like me?” She questioned.

His eyes met hers again. “Yeah. You care, you know? You don’t fool around. You’re smart and you look like you know what you’re doing.”

Kaya blinked, not sure how she felt about that. Before she could take it as a compliment of sorts, she remembered his asshole behavior. “Is that why you were an ass to me?”

Paul Lahote actually looked guilty. “I know. I’m sorry. I was an idiot.”

“I’m glad you at least own up to it,” she huffed.

The waiter arrived with their food and the conversation ended. Kaya chewed her food slowly, feeling Paul glance at her every now and then. There was a thought that kept picking around her brain. She wanted to ask about the day at the beach. She knew she had felt something and he must have felt it too. But she didn’t know how to word what she had felt into a question. 

Kaya didn’t want to make a fool of herself trying to ask about that day and as their so called date progressed she was afraid that if she asked Paul wouldn’t know what she was talking about. What if she was the one going insane and she had imagined the whole thing. What if Paul hadn’t felt anything that day? 

“Is the food bad?” Paul asked, pulling her out of thoughts.

“No,” she took a big bite and flushed it down with coke. “It’s great.”

Paul’s plate was already empty. How did boys eat so fast? “Then why are you making that face?”

“It's the only one I have,” she said lamely. 

“So,” Paul changed the subject, “I’m going back to school next week. I think I’ll be able to take you to homecoming so tell Garrett you aren’t going with him.”

Kaya almost choked on the fry she was chewing. “What?”

“I’m taking you to homecoming,” he repeated.

“I’m not—I was never going in the first place,” she sighed. “I didn’t know he was going to ask me. I was going to say yes because everyone was looking but I would’ve talked to Garrett in private later.”

Paul frowned. “Then why were you so angry at Embry?”

She rolled her eyes. “Because he embarrassed me in front of everyone.”

“So you don’t want to go to the dance?” He asked in confusion.

“No,” she affirmed. “I don’t do dances.”

“Huh,” he took one of her fries, “I already asked for that night off so we can do something else instead?”

Kaya didn’t know what he meant by asking for the night off. She had heard he quit his part time job at the gas station close to the Rez. She wondered if he started working there again but didn’t ask. 

“I’ll probably just stay home,” she shrugged.

“Then maybe I’ll just come over,” he smirked.

Kaya rolled her eyes and hurried to finish her food, feeling awkward now that she was the only one eating. She was on the last bite when Paul grabbed her phone from where she had put it on the table. She tried to take it from him but he leaned back on his chair away from her grasp.

“I’m only gonna save my phone number,” he told her. “Hmm, your password is your birthday? Easy.” He typed on her phone while Kaya drank the rest of her coke, trying to push down the food stuck on her throat. How did Paul Lahote remember her birthday? “There you go.”

Kaya grabbed her phone from him and stared at the screen, her cheeks flushing when she saw that he had put a heart next to his name. “You should’ve just texted yourself from my phone to save my number.”

“I already have your number,” Paul stated, pulling out his phone and showing her the screen. Kaya was glad there was no food on her mouth this time because she would’ve definitely choked.

Paul Lahote had her contact saved as  _ Baby _ .

“How do you have my number?” Her face and neck flushed pink. “And you do know we're not dating, right?”

“I have my ways,” he smirked, “and we are totally dating, Call.” Kaya tried to protest but he held his hand up. “I’ll go pay.”

Kaya stared back at her phone and pressed edit on his contact to delete the heart but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Cheeks heating up, Kaya got up and walked past Paul, who was putting away his wallet. 

He caught up to her and held the door open. He unlocked his truck and Kaya got in before he could try to open the door for her. 

“Thanks for the food but we are not dating,” she said, trying her best to keep a firm tone. 

Paul arched his eyebrows, looking at her in amusement. He reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. “We made out twice and I just took you on a date.”

“That was—you kissed me,” she sputtered, “and you didn’t give me much of a choice today.”

“Don’t you like it when I kiss you?” He arched his eyebrows.

Kaya stared at him unable to respond because she would be lying if she said she didn’t like it and her flushed cheeks were a dead give away. 

Paul smiled in satisfaction and leaned in. Kaya closed her eyes and this time he did kiss her. It was a small kiss, a warm press of lips that was over too quickly. But it still left her lips feeling tingly. 

He pulled away, grinning at her like he had won an argument and started the car. Kaya stared out the window as Paul drove, hoping that the flush of her cheeks would settle down.

“Do you have plans this weekend?” Paul asked, eyes on the road. 

“Uh, I’m going to The movies with Emma and Keith tomorrow,” she replied. 

Paul hummed. “What about Sunday?”

“I’m staying in.”

“Mind if I come over?” 

“No—I mean no you can’t,” she sputtered.

Paul furrowed his brows. “Why not?”

“Because!” She exclaimed, her heart was doing some stupid flips in her chest. “Embry is still pissed and mom has the day off.”

“Then I’ll drive you to school on Monday,” he grumbled. 

Kaya shook her head. “I always go with Embry.”

Paul groaned. “You have to give me something to work with,  _ baby _ .”

Kaya blushed ten shades of red at the pet name. “Don’t—don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” He smirked, eyeing her flushed cheeks. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll find a way to see you Sunday without pissing off Embry and if I can’t drive you to school I’ll drive you home after. Embry works the hardware store after school anyways.”

“Yeah but he drives me home and eats before heading to work.” 

“Make up an excuse to stay at school,” he said, “tell him you’re tutoring.”

Kaya said nothing. Embry wouldn’t suspect anything if she told him she was tutoring but she didn’t want to agree and give away that she was not opposed to the idea of spending more time with Paul and act as if they were dating.

She hadn’t noticed they had arrived at the Rez until Paul stopped the car outside her house. Kaya unbuckled the seat belt and grabbed her backpack. 

Paul grabbed her hand before she opened the door and pulled her in for a kiss. “See you Sunday, Baby.”

Kaya mentality cursed her body for blushing so easily and got out of the car, not turning around once to look at Paul Lahote’s smug face. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated! 
> 
> What Kaya doesn’t know: Paul waited a whole hour in the parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated! 
> 
> Please let me know if you like the chapter because I have no idea if anyone is even going to read this.
> 
> Also, I wanted to note that Paul doesn’t actively bully Kaya. He’s just an ass in general and they’ve had some bad interactions before but is not like he purposely goes around shoving her on lockers or things like that.


End file.
